And sometimes I dream of you
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Petición de reneecarra. Situado en el capítulo 505: Dreamcatcher. Emma no soporta en absoluto ser llamada Señorita Swan por Regina pero hay un par de cosas que sí le encantaría que la morena le dijera... o decírselo ella misma.


**A/N Este pequeño one shot es culpa totalmente de reneecarra quien más o menos me dijo que o lo hacía o lo hacía de manera que aquí está esta pequeña idea en donde, sorpresa, no mato a nadie.**

 **Bromas aparte ha sido divertido escribir smut -incluso cuando quizás los más puristas me podrán discutir el nivel de smut- en castellano tras tanto tiempo jugando con el inglés. Espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo y los reviews son más que bienvenidos!**

And sometimes I dream of you

Regina miró a la peliblanca con ira al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, la luz proveniente del hall alargando su sombra hasta que la misma pareciera tocar la de Emma. La otra mujer no debería estar aquí, se dijo con los dientes apretados, la rabia, la profunda rabia que había sentido desde el instante en el que la magia del atrapa sueños había desaparecido entre volutas de magia, ardiendo dentro de sí. Henry había sido incapaz de decir nada ante la escena y ella, la verdad, tampoco.

Ni en sus más profundos miedos hubiera dicho que Emma, la Emma que había luchado a su lado, en su contra, recordándola siempre que la reina malvada no era sino parte de ella, parte que no debería temer, parte que ya no era, sería capaz de hacer algo como lo que había hecho, como lo que había sido capaz de hacer. Sin embargo, ahí estaba; mirando a la que otrora había sido la salvadora y deseando nada más que gritarla, obligarla a decirle por qué.

Ni siquiera fue consciente del nombre que usó para llamarla, no realmente. Pero el instante en el que sintió la rabia de Emma transformarse en pura y fría ira un escalofrío la recorrió mientras ambas se miraban con dureza, el "señorita Swan" aún entre ellas, escrito en el aire.

\- Hemos pasado por demasiado. - Dijo Emma con un toque de profundo orgullo herido coloreando sus palabas y Regina necesitó tragar mientras vio como el pecho de la albina temblaba, como, durante un instante, entre el velo de oscuridad que parecía tintar a la otra mujer aquella que había intentado talar su árbol hacía acto de presencia.

Hasta que vio algo más en aquellos ojos verdes, algo que sí había visto antes pero que había siempre desaparecido ensombrecido por nubes de miedo hasta entonces; lujuria.

Regina se lamió los labios, notando aquellas pupilas clavadas en ellos, en cada movimiento, mientras Emma se acercaba aún más a ella, el olor del cuero y la magia llenando el aire entre ambas como si de un hechizo se tratara.

\- ¿Y cómo propone que la llame? - Preguntó Regina en un último golpe de ira, sus ojos ardiendo mientras veía los músculos de las mandíbulas de Emma cerrarse de golpe ante sus palabras, ante el uso de un usteo que antes no estaba. - ¿Cómo propone que la mire siquiera a los ojos después de todo? Después de todo lo que dijo, lo que hizo… ¿Cómo se atreve siquiera? ¿Cómo desea siquiera venir aquí?

Y entonces Emma finalmente la empujó contra las jambas de la puerta abierta, sus manos alzándose mientras la presionaba contra la madera que hizo poco para ahogar el grito ahogado que emitió Regina mientras notaba como aquellas manos se cerraban en torno a sus muñecas. Sus manos se notaban frías al tacto, pero la sensación era de ardor mientras sus largos dedos la impedían todo movimiento. El gesto fue tan rápido que Regina apenas fue consciente del momento en el que aún con rabia e ira estaba mirando a la peliblanca y el instante en el que los labios de Emma se erguían encima de los suyos, demasiado cerca. Demasiado lejos.

\- Suéltame- Suspiró la morena con los dientes apretados, el filo de la jamba de la puerta clavándose entre sus omoplatos.

Por un instante Emma la miró con esos mismos ojos oscuros que la hicieron temblar, un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo mientras la otrora rubia sonreía turbiamente, sus labios curvándose poco a poco.

\- No quieres eso. - Replicó finalmente, su mano izquierda soltando sus muñecas, bajando a su torso en donde presionó contra su estómago. Las puntas de sus dedos se clavaron ligeramente en su piel, por encima de la chaqueta roja cuyos botones, desplazados y tirantes debido a la posición en la que se encontraban, también se sentían a través de la blusa. La otra mano aun agarraba sus muñecas por encima de sus cabezas, la fuerza del agarre demasiado fuerte de repente para que la magia no estuviera implicada. – Al igual que sabes perfectamente qué hago aquí.

\- Sí lo quiero. - Respondió entrecerrando los ojos, un jadeo escapando sus labios cuando Emma la empujó más firmemente contra la puerta, su cuerpo apretándose aún más contra el suyo.

Estirando el cuello lo suficiente como para mirar directamente a la peliblanca a los ojos la boca de Regina se abrió en un nuevo involuntario jadeo cuando los dedos de Emma comenzaron a moverse por su torso, tirando de la chaqueta lo justo como para abrir una abertura por entre los botones.

\- No, no lo quieres. - Murmuró Emma con una sonrisa brillando en sus ojos- más verdes que nunca- al tiempo que su dedo índice dibujaba una línea vertical justo encima del diafragma de la morena. - ¿Sabes cómo lo sé?

Regina se mordió los labios fuertemente mientras intentaba tensar los músculos de sus brazos, sus piernas abriéndose ligeramente ante la insistencia de una de las rodillas de Emma. Una parte dentro de sí le gritaba que usara magia, que se liberara, pero su propia piel parecía chisporrotear de energía allá donde las manos de Emma la agarraban y aunque sus dedos se curvaron nada pareció salir de ella.

\- No, no lo sé. - Dijo tras unos segundos mientras alzaba la barbilla, su pelo cosquilleando la línea de la mandíbula mientras apretaba los dientes. Los dedos de Emma cambiaron su agarre y mientras notaba un cambio sustancial en la presión en sus muñecas los dedos en su torso parecieron clavarse con aún más fuerza en su piel, haciendo que arqueara su espalda lo suficiente como para hacer que Emma se sonriera. – Pero suéltame.

\- Regina…

\- Ahora.

Los ojos de Emma se volvieron a tornar oscuros mientras ambas se miraban, la luz del hall iluminándolas levemente, lo justo como para que Regina viera el movimiento en la garganta de la albina mientras ésta tragaba.

\- Pídemelo de verdad y lo haré. - Fue la respuesta final pero cuando Regina abrió la boca para dar esa última orden la presión en su toso volvió a cambiar a una caricia semicircular, el repunte de dolor tras el mismo suficiente para hacerle entrecerrar los ojos un instante. - Pero una vez me mueva, su majestad, no volveré a acercarme.

La respuesta era sencilla, se dijo Regina mientras miraba a aquellos ojos verdes, su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras notaba como se volvía más y más difícil respirar. Sin embargo, pensó cuando el silencio se extendió ante ella, sus labios incapaces de pronunciar las palabras, no lo era.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior la morena miró a Emma a través de sus largas pestañas, una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su labio superior mientras la ahora Oscura continuaba mirándola, dedos firmemente cerrados en torno a sus muñecas, rodilla cuidadosamente presionada entre sus piernas. La respuesta, pensó, no era en absoluto tan sencilla.

\- Emma.- Dijo una última vez, su enfado aún vibrante tras sus palabras, aun ardiendo. Sin embargo, el sonido fue suave, demasiado suave y al exhalar sintió la presión del pecho de la peliblanca temblando mientras ambas respiraban el mismo aire.

\- Si no me lo pides. - Replicó Emma calmosamente, la mano en el torso de Regina tornándose un puño cerrado, la tela de la blusa de debajo de la cazadora arrugada entre sus dedos mientras unos centímetros de la piel de la morena quedaban expuestos. - No lo haré.

Pero Regina no lo hizo, no quiso hacerlo, y mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, ojos cerrados y la madera dura y cálida contra su nuca, sintió un nuevo cambio en la magia que parecía vibrar a su alrededor. Lo último que vio en el microsegundo que volvió a abrir los ojos fueron los de Emma, brillando blancos mientras la magia se las tragaba.

-.-

La habitación en la que reaparecieron estaba a oscuras, pero Regina no tuvo demasiado problema en reconocer los muebles de la casa en la que había pasado varias horas aquella misma tarde. A pesar de toda la oscuridad imbuía al lugar de sombras nuevas que parecieron combarse ante Emma en el mismo instante en el que soltó a Regina, su mano derecha danzando en el aire durante un instante antes de que las luces de la mesilla se encendieran de un chasquido.

\- No deberías haberte entrometido. - Dijo Emma con los labios formando una línea mientras Regina se erguía cuan alta era frente a ella, sus músculos protestando por el movimiento mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su estómago, allá donde las uñas de Emma se habían marcado.

\- ¿Igual que tú no te involucraste las centenares de veces que te pedí que no lo hicieras? - Replicó Regina y por un momento Emma pareció volver a ser Emma una vez más, la Emma que Regina sabía bien que nunca daría los pasos que esta nueva Emma estaba dando, que ambas estaban dando.

Sin embargo, tan pronto había aparecido, el brillo cálido desapareció y por primera vez desde que Regina se había enfrentado a aquella nueva Emma la morena se dio cuenta de que la mujer que tenía delante no sólo había cambiado mágicamente. No, la Emma que tenía delante era la mujer que nunca se había permitido ser, en más de un sentido.

La Oscura pareció reconocer el breve brillo de realización y lo respondió con un minúsculo movimiento de cabeza, el principio de un encantamiento comenzando a acariciar la piel de Regina en letras de blanco sucio que desaparecían en el mismo instante que hacían contacto con su piel.

\- Estoy harta de que ambas pretendamos que no sabemos por qué no me mantuve al margen. - Habló mientras movía dos dedos en dirección a la otrora reina, la sensación de aquellos mismos dedos acariciando su mejilla hizo a Regina parpadear mientras notaba su propia magia saltar en recibimiento de la de la peliblanca. - ¿No estás harta tú también? ¿De todas estas mentiras, de tener que _satisfacerte_ con algo peor sólo porque estás demasiado asustada como para _tomarlo_?

La última palabra pareció cruzar la distancia que las separaba a ambas, flotando contra los labios de Regina quien los abrió; una queda protesta muriendo en ellos mientras Emma daba dos pasos en su dirección, sus dedos, -reales, no hechizados- haciendo finalmente contacto con su piel.

\- No es que puedas tomarlo ahora ¿verdad? - Susurró casi con una curiosidad rayando una nota oscura dentro de sí. - No quieres dar ese paso.

Regina podía sentir la rabia, su deseo de hacer trizas a la peliblanca golpetear contra sus pulmones. La Reina dentro de sí rugía, recordándole palabras de poder que la nueva Oscura aún estaría asimilando y hechizos que las harían a ambas arder por entero. Por desgracia para la Reina no era ella la que estaba mando sino Regina y fue ella quien miró de vuelta en los ojos de la Oscura, notando cada milímetro de azulado y verde bullendo de poder que le devolvieron la vista.

\- Emma.- Dijo una única vez, absteniéndose de responder, su piel demasiado frágil al tiempo que Emma reseguía con su pulgar la línea de su mandíbula, la punta de sus dedos índice y anular danzando milímetros por encima de su mejilla, justo debajo de su ojo derecho.

\- Pero yo sí quiero tomarlo. - Continuó la susodicha, su boca curvándose mientras continuaba hablando en susurros quedos que, por alguna razón, continuaban azotando la mente de Regina.

\- Hook. - Recordó Regina, odiándose a sí misma por ser incapaz de decir algo más que nombres inconexos, por ser aparentemente incapaz de defenderse de esta Emma cuya magia, intoxicante, tenía demasiado poder como para resistirse.

La albina rio.

\- ¿Crees que deseo a Hook? Es una pobre elección que hice entre todo y nada Regina. - Sus ojos no dejaban lugar a dudas de a que "todo" se estaba refiriendo.

\- Yo no deseo nada de todo esto. - Replicó la morena, incapaz siquiera de mantener rastro alguno de mentira, no importaba ya, al fin y al cabo. Emma no había ido sólo a hablar con Henry esa noche y ambas lo habían sabido desde el instante en el que Regina había accedido a abrir la puerta a la nueva Oscura.

\- ¿No sueñas conmigo? - Preguntó Emma trayendo a Regina de vuelta al presente. La rabia que antes había brillado en aquellas pupilas había retornado, pero no era ira lo que ahora imbuía la magia que seguía creciendo en torno a Regina sino osadía. - Es una pena dado que yo sí lo hago.

Y con esas últimas palabras la mano de Emma se curvo, sus uñas clavándose durante apenas un instante en la mejilla de Regina mientras descendían a la curvatura de la garganta de la morena dibujando rojas líneas que sanaban tan pronto aparecían. Sonriendo torvamente la ex salvadora dejó caer su barbilla, sus labios rozando el lóbulo derecho de Regina mientras susurraba cinco palabras, sus dientes cerniéndose sobre la piel de la morena, apenas una sombra que duró un suspiro, un murmullo.

\- Y sé que tú también.

Esa fue la única señal que tuvo Regina antes de notar a su cuerpo flotar contra la cama de la habitación que hasta ahora había permanecido en un segundo plano. En el mismo instante en el que su cuerpo hizo contacto con el colchón los ojos de Emma, verdes, demasiado verdes, brillaron contra la luz de la mesilla, la única que iluminaba a ambas mientras Regina intentaba levantarse, su magia chocando contra otra que se enroscaba en torno a sus antebrazos y muñecas por debajo de sus ropas, líneas que crecían en fuerza, acariciando su piel lentamente hasta que la empujaron contra el cabezal de madera de la cama.

\- ¿Quieres saber cómo sueño contigo? - murmuró Emma al tiempo que alzaba su barbilla, el cuero de sus ropas brillando en grises y platas.

Y realmente, por mucha ira, mucho miedo, que Regina pudiera sentir, fue su boca la que masculló un quedo sí que se perdió entre aquellas sombras que parecieron sonreírle mientras Emma alzaba una mano nuevamente, las cuerdas apretando sus muñecas, danzando entre la línea de dolor y placer que Regina se descubrió echando de menos en el mismo instante en el que volvió a mirar a la antigua salvadora.

\- Así.

Regina ahogó un gemido mientras sentía las cuerdas apretándose contra su torso y brazos, sus piernas temblando mientras la sensación seguía creciendo en su interior, cosquilleando en su sexo mientras intentaba no perder de vista a Emma quien, con ojos brillantes, continuaba usando su magia.

Regina pudo sentirlo de repente, la lengua escribiendo en su sexo, succionando su clítoris, acercándola al orgasmo, y a pesar de saber que era un producto de la magia sus rodillas temblando durante un instante, las cuerdas tirando de ella, mientras finalmente un gemido escapó sus labios. No podía más, lo sabía, sus manos se cerraban en el aire mientras el ojo de su mente suplía la realidad con imágenes de la otra mujer arrodillada frente a si, comiéndola como deseaba, alargando el orgasmo más y más hasta hacerlo explotar bajo sus ojos. Sin embargo, cuando los abrió nuevamente, nadie la miraba desde el suelo y los labios de Emma, hinchados, rojos, demasiado apetecibles, se curvaban mientras la Oscura se acariciaba distraídamente el trozo de garganta y esternón que el escote en pico de sus ropas dejaba ver.

\- Aún no me has preguntado como sabía lo que querías. - Murmuró Emma, su voz pareciendo tragar todo rastro de aire en los pulmones de Regina quien exhaló al tiempo que podía sentir unos dedos ajenos acariciando su entrada, jugando una vez más con algo que no estaba ahí.

Y era cierto, Regina no lo había hecho, pero al igual que Emma no había tenido problema para saber exactamente lo que deseaba, Regina no necesitaba la respuesta; ya la sabía de la misma forma que sabía que esto, lo que fuera que ambas estuvieran haciendo, no era algo que ninguna no hubiera pensado antes. De una forma u otra.

Cerrando los ojos y estirando su cuerpo lo máximo posible mientras sentía la mordedura de las cuerdas contra sus muñecas y el reposacabezas de la cama Regina arqueó sus piernas, notando los ojos de Emma, ardientes, quemar su piel mientras la miraba, sus manos aun tocando piel que Regina se descubrió deseando tocar, lamer, besar, marcar.

La rabia, cómo bien sabía Regina de su época como monarca, era un afrodisiaco demasiado poderoso y en ese mismo instante los gritos, los reproches que sabía que había acumulado contra la mujer que tenía en frente se unieron mientras Emma alzaba una única mano, las cuerdas en sus antebrazos aflojándose lo suficiente como para que Regina pudiera moverse medio centímetro más, el suficiente como para que la morena pudiera tironear de las cuerdas, ansiando más de algo en lo que rápidamente estaba perdiendo el control.

Por supuesto Emma sabía esto, había estado esperándolo desde el mismo instante en el que había mirado a Regina a los ojos y había sentido no solo la llamada de la magia que tanto la deseaba dentro de sí sino aquella misma lujuria que había sentido infinidad de veces antes, que había luchado por calmar. En todo caso control era algo que Regina siempre luchaba por poseer y era algo que no tendría esta noche. No, esta noche le pertenecía a ella, a Emma. Con una risa malévola escapando sus labios la Oscura dio un paso hacia la cama, apenas unos centímetros de separación del borde de la cama en donde las piernas de Regina se extendían frente a ella. Moviéndose hacia delante la peliblanca puso una rodilla en el colchón, el cambio de peso suficiente como para que se hundiera ligeramente.

Extendiendo su mano y separando sus dedos tanto como pudo Emma acarició lentamente la pierna de Regina, observando como el gesto ocasionaba un nuevo jadeo proveniente de la morena mientras dejaba a sus uñas acariciar esa misma piel a través de los pantalones, un breve hechizo alargando la sensación, haciéndola más fuerte de lo que en realidad era, dejando nuevas líneas de la misma manera en la que antes había escrito promesas en el esternón de la otrora reina.

\- No quiero enseñarte una lección. - Murmuró mientras escuchaba un nuevo gemido romper contra los labios semiabiertos de Regina, sus sentidos totalmente bombardeados mientras los hechizos de Emma continuaban afectándola. - Eso sería demasiado sencillo. Quiero que veas lo que hay, lo que te estoy ofreciendo.

\- Desátame entonces. - Replicó la morena entre jadeos y Emma entrecerró los ojos ante aquellas palabras, mirando fijamente a la mujer frente a sí, sopesando la oportunidad.

Con un movimiento las cuerdas invisibles desaparecieron, pero no la presión en el pecho de Regina quien gruñó mientras la mano de Emma se cerraba en torno a su rodilla, medio cuerpo lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera mirar el hueco entre aquella chaqueta de cuero y su piel, resplandeciente de magia.

Regina sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, con un fuego que, al igual que aquel que conjuraba, no podía realmente moldear tanto como ella hubiera querido hacer. Al mismo tiempo sabía que realmente no tenía más salida que continuar adelante y por ello simplemente dobló sus rodillas, una de sus manos cerrándose en torno al reborde de la chaqueta de Emma mientras usaba el movimiento para propulsarse hacia delante. La mano que hasta entonces había estado en su rodilla sin embargo la paró a centímetros escasos de los labios de Emma quien los curvó, el brillo de sus dientes apenas visible a través de ellos, pero lo suficiente como para Regina mirarlos fijamente, sus propios dedos curvándose en torno al tacto del cuero.

\- No te he desatado para que juegues Regina. - Suspiró la Oscura mientras alzaba sus ojos de los labios de la morena a sus ojos, viendo un movimiento reflejo en las pupilas de la otra mujer. - Sino para jugar contigo.

Las últimas silabas de la frase se perdieron en la mente de ambas mientras Emma cerraba sus dedos en torno a la garganta de Regina, la sensación no lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar verdadero daño, pero si para hacer que todo el cuerpo de Regina se tensara. Una parte de su mente, aquella que había temblado de miedo y rabia durante todo su reinado, gritaba a su magia para defenderse. La otra parte en cambio, aquella que ahora podía sentir el aliento de Emma contra sus labios, mojados, la calidez del cuero debido a la piel que estaba tan cerca de sus dedos que casi podía sentirla, la magia que podía ver saltar entre sus dedos y hundirse en el pecho de Emma como diminutas flechas, simplemente se dejó llevar.

Emma no la besó, no quiso hacerlo, sus labios se acercaron a los suyos para tan solo moverse a su lóbulo derecho una vez más, esta vez mordiendo para luego crear una línea de besos desde el tendón de su cuello al punto donde cuello y hombro se unían, su lengua dibujando círculos mientas Regina se permitía cerrar los ojos, su mano aun firmemente cerrada en torno a las solapas de la chaqueta.

\- Quiero jugar hasta que me digas que no puedes más.- Continuó moviendo su cuerpo contra el de Regina, la morena no pudiendo hacer más que moverse nuevamente hacia atrás, su cuerpo haciendo contacto nuevamente contra la madera del cabecero, sus manos laxas ahora contra el pecho de Emma mientras ésta continuaba hablando, su voz ahogada mientras continuaba pintando besos en su cuello, sus manos desatando con cuidado los abusados botones del blazer.- Hasta que me pidas continuar simplemente porque no puedes imaginarte nada más.

Las manos de Regina se crisparon cuando notó un nuevo zarcillo de magia hundirse en su pecho mientras Emma continuaba desatando botones. La postura no debía ser nada fácil para la mujer, pero, de alguna forma, lograba que funcionara.

\- Quiero enseñarte de qué son mis sueños Regina, y lo que veo mientras te follo.

Y con esas últimas palabras y un chasquido de dedos Regina se encontró finalmente libre de sus ropas, la súbita sensación de fresco contra su piel suficiente para hacer que abriera los ojos, brillantes en púrpura y lila, y se apartara de Emma lo suficiente como para lanzarle una silenciosa advertencia. Advertencia que la Oscura recogió sin perder el tiempo, sus dedos explorando ahora los lados del pecho de la morena mientras Regina se retorcía bajo ella, el tacto de las sabanas contra la parte posterior de sus piernas más claro que nunca.

No podía estar pensando claramente, dijo una parte dentro de sí, debería estar hablando con la mujer que tenía delante, gritarla y exigirle que volviera, hacerle recordar quien era. Pero quizás, y sólo quizás, sabía que solo tendría la oportunidad que Emma le estaba entregando para saber cómo eran sus sueños, como era la realidad de las sombras que pintaba en su mente cada noche, mientras pretendía muchas otras cosas que no tenían verdadero sentido. Por ello, por esos sueños que ahora parecían brillar en las palabras de Emma, en la forma en la que la albina continuaba acariciándola, no defendiéndose un instante, bajando sus manos más y más, tocando justo por debajo de sus pezones, pero no subiendo, sin tocarla, Regina agarró a la aún vestida ex salvadora por un mechón de pelo rebelde que se había escabullido de su moño y gruñó una única orden.

\- Hazlo entonces.

Los ojos de Emma se iluminaron secretamente tras esto al tiempo que la peliblanca se irguió, tirando de Regina con ella hasta que ambas estuvieron nuevamente de pie, una mano de la Oscura en las caderas de Regina, la otra en torno a su antebrazo de donde tiró nuevamente hasta que Regina se pegó a ella, las manos de la morena hundiéndose entre los pliegues de cuero, cerrando los ojos mientras Emma apretaba sus dedos, sus uñas hundiéndose una vez más.

Marcarla, al parecer, era algo que la Oscura deseaba más que nada y Regina apartó su cuerpo lo suficiente como para poder mirar fijamente a los ojos de Emma mientras, liberando una de sus manos, golpeteó su pulso con su dedo índice, sus labios murmurando una nueva orden, una nueva petición. O tal vez la misma.

\- Hazlo.

Y Emma mordió mientras la empujaba, esta vez contra la pared. El gesto no la pilló por sorpresa a Regina como había hecho antes y se permitió el lujo de sentir las manos de Emma acariciar su cuerpo, las sensaciones aún agudizadas recorriendo sus nervios de forma irregular. El hechizo estaba comenzando a fallar y con él la concentración de Emma.

Esta vez, cuando las manos de Emma, las verdaderas manos, aquellas que dejaban fuego y hollín tras su paso, bajaron hasta su sexo Regina sí se permitió murmurar su nombre mientras Emma dibujaba un único y lento círculo en su clítoris, sus labios aun dejando rastro de rojo carmín en su piel. Esta vez, cuando un único dedo cruzo su entrada Regina asintió con ojos entre abiertos y dientes mordiendo sus labios lo suficientemente fuerte como para necesitar ahogar un sollozo. No era ya la magia lo que la mantuvo de pie o deseando más sino cada caricia demasiado fuerte, cada toque demasiado suave, cada momento imperfecto que la hacía querer hundirse más y más en aquel sueño, en aquel momento, que la hacía tironear de la ropa de Emma hasta que los cierres de la cazadora de cuero cedieron, abriéndose y dejando ver la simple camiseta negra que había debajo. Aquella que hacía nada para cubrir el hecho de que Emma no llevaba nada debajo y de que sus pezones sobresalían lo suficiente como para hacer que la morena mirara a la peliblanca con una única petición escrita en sus ojos.

Emma sonrío, pero no dijo nada, nada hasta que Regina subió sus manos una vez más, soltando el recogido y dejando que los mechones casi blancos se desparramaran, centellas purpuras bailando entre ellos. Entonces suspiró el nombre de la morena, gruñendo casi la "R" mientras metía dos dedos en el sexo de la reina, el movimiento suficiente para hacer que Regina gimiera mientras su mano derecha bajaba hasta el pecho de la Oscura, la sensación del pezón erecto de la otra mujer haciéndola sonreír.

\- Querías enseñarme. - Se escuchó a si misma decir. - Hazlo.

Y quizás nunca se considerase de nadie, quizás el sueño terminara tras un orgasmo, aquel con el que llevaba soñando desde que letras se habían hundido en su piel, llevándose con ellas el último rastro de dudas, trayendo el ansía reprimida. Quizás no habría nada más allá pero cuando los ojos verdes de Emma se cruzaron con los suyos, sus dedos insistentes, curvados, entrando y saliendo de si Regina supo que no cambiaría nada, nada mientras pudiera sentir aquellos dedos un segundo más. Y cuando estos se retiraron y tan solo el pulgar permaneció dibujando círculos, apretando, pellizcando, su clítoris tan sólo agradeció el cambio y continúo deseando nada más que sentir a Emma estremecerse.

\- Desnúdame. - Oyó mientras la Oscura continuaba tocándola y su magia crepitó contra la luz mientras finalmente Emma se mostraba ante ella, totalmente desnuda, sus ojos brillando henchidos de magia y su pelo cayendo en unos rizos rebeldes que había echado de menos demasiado como para seguir mintiendo.

"¿Sueñas conmigo?"

Y sí, la respuesta era indudablemente que sí.


End file.
